Industrial machinery parts are prone to wear over time. It is then necessary to replace the worn parts to keep the machinery operating in optimum condition.
As a case in point, excavation machines such as back hoes include a bucket to which a plurality of digging teeth is fastened. The teeth are either fastened directly or with an adaptor. In use, a great deal of pressure is exerted on the teeth, as well as the fastening arrangement which holds them to the bucket. The teeth and the fastening arrangement become fatigued over time which may cause the teeth or the adaptors which hold them in place to loosen, fall off or break. Undesirably, the teeth may become dislodged from the bucket.
The teeth are usually replaceable and are typically welded, bolted or pinned to the bucket or an adaptor. Any lost, worn or broken teeth may be replaced by unbolting the broken tooth and reattaching the new tooth using the same bolts. This process can be quite expensive and time-consuming, and may be further complicated if the fastened parts are rusted, seized or welded.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved arrangement for replacing machinery parts.
Definitions
In this specification, the phrase “replacement part” and derivatives thereof is to be understood as meaning a part of industrial machinery that is generally replaced after a certain amount of work done by that part. Conversely, the phrase “fixed part” and derivatives thereof is to be understood as meaning a part of industrial machinery that is usually only replaced or discarded if it has been damaged and is intended to have at least an undefined lifetime.